rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yevon
History Yu Yevon was a man that lived centuries ago and was believed to be God in human form. After the Ancient Machina of the Al Bhed had destroyed much of Spira he went around helping to rebuild it all; he was well known for saying that one should not depend on Machina. This has since been interpretated as a ban on Machina and an assumed hatred of the Al Bhed; because of this, Yevon and the Al Bhed have been in various wars over the years and have a general hostile attitude towards each other at all times. This intolerance is widely spread to other racial and religious groups and those who advance technology (such as ShinRa). Teaching Yevonites generally believe in living a simple (and often repressed) life; they largely see women as second class citizens (they often think of them as objects and possessions - many marriages are arranged by others where the woman are traded) and many believe in a literal "Sin" that will condem you to Hell (for extremem Yevonites any form of pleasure is a form of Sin). Yevonites put a large emphasis on the existence of Hell and Sin, in some Yevon traditions the death penalty is still allowed. However, there are some branches thank think the most important Yevon teaching is love and compassion. They say Yu Yevon warned of taking too much power rather than outright hatred of Machina or the Al Bhed, they say Yu Yevon even assisted and cared for many Al Bhed. These views are not accepted in mainstream Yevon, these 'liberal Yevonites' are not welcomed at Yevon Temples and instead have their own small churches. Positions of Yevon Grand Maester There is a governmental sytem in Spira where a leader is voted, this is normally the Grand Maester of Yevon, but not always. Even so, the Grand Maester is always a large role in decision making. Grand Maesters are chosen from birth. Maesters apply to certain individual areas; they have specific of this area. Maesters There are varrious maesters but they are all decided on from birth. Praetor A Praetor is a position decided soley by the election of the individual by the people of Spira. Its a relatively new title (only 50 years old). Although legally a powerful position and part of Yevon other Yevonites regard it with little to no respect or power. Praeters work closely with Maesters, Maesters are meant to consult the Praeter before all political decisions, but this never really happens. A Praeter is also in charge of any changes to the Yevon faith. The only condition to be a Praeter is to be a follower of Yevon (they can be any gender or race, but there has never been a female Praetor). A Praeter is actually in a higher position of power than Maesters, but this is generally not a widely accepted view (as the Grand Maester will normally undermine the Praetor for whatever the Maesters want). The reign of a Praetor lasts 4 years before they have to be re-ellected. *The Current Praeter is Baralai Lennox Trivia Category:Religious Affiliation